


ball and chain

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, PWP, Rule 63, negan is genderbent, pls don't read this im beggin u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan always treats her wives first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ball and chain

**Author's Note:**

> You know what the world needs more of? Probably not me genderbending all of my favorite guys in order to make them badass lesbians but guess what I'm doing once again?  
> Well, it's femslash February, I have a goddamn excuse. also I'm liking Sherry more lately for whatever reason, and yeah. It all came together in this piece of bullshit, that might have something to do with the fact that I might be cosplaying a rule 63 Negan someday.  
> anyway this is real fuckin awful and i am sorry

“Yeah, I'm gonna eat you good,” said Megan, wearing her typical confident grin. “I'm gonna eat you real fucking good, gonna have you screaming.”

“Not if you keep talking instead of actually doing it,” Sherry replied, rolling her. She wasn't sure if any of other girls in her position were so free in talking back to Megan, but the others hadn't been around like she had. The others hadn't all learned just how far they could push.

“You're just impatient cos you know I'm gonna do so fucking good,” she replied with a laugh. “That's right, cos you know just what I can do for you.”

The sex _was_ nice, that Sherry couldn't deny. Megan wanted it too much, had an appetite much too big for her own good, and that was why she felt the need to keep so many wives. With five women to satisfy her, (and counting- she was always on the lookout for someone new) she didn't have much to complain about, though there had once been a night where she had managed to wear out all five of the girls and had not been too happy the next morning. But she always let them rest when they didn't want her, and when they did want it, Megan really knew how to make it feel amazing.

“Cos I know how to do better than any goddamn man ever could,” she'd always say, and not just about sex, though that was typically foremost on her mind whenever she spoke to Sherry. But she bragged about everything she did, from the way she had taken control of this group to the way she had made it great to the way she kept everyone safe and in line. She was damn tough, that much was true, and there were few people who'd dare to think of crossing her and even fewer who would actually do it.

Megan kept her promises; Sherry and the other girls were so well taken care of and so well protected that the dangers of the world outside and the scarcity of materials in the world were almost distant memories to them. And no matter how miserable some might think the lifestyle would be, it wasn't; not really, not when they could have almost anything they wanted, not when they were reminded that it was there choice if they stayed or left. They weren't prisoners, like some might believe, and they weren't kept behind locked doors. Megan kept her promises, and if anyone wanted to leave, she would have let them.

And she kept her promises when it came to the time she spent with each woman, and she was going to keep her promise tonight. It was going to be great for Sherry, and she was ready, she wanted it. In the beginning, there had been times when she had simply been damn good at faking it, doing anything to keep the coveted position that she had obtained, but that time did not last long. Sherry hadn't done anything with a woman in a very long time, but she had never remembered it being like this.

Even now, after so long with Megan, it was still really good, she still got all hot and bothered waiting for it. Tonight was no exception and as Megan got between her legs, she briefly looked up to smirk at her. “Someone's wet,” she observed. “Fucking knew it. I knew you were just getting impatient.” She inhaled deeply before pressing her face closer, planting kisses on the insides of her thighs, alternating between the two and going up, up, up, until she was there.

Sherry hissed and Megan parted her lips, nudging her tongue in. She could feel her wife tense up around her tongue, could taste her arousal, could just feel how desperate she had been for this, and Sherry knew that she could feel it. She was hot and wet and needy, and Megan worked her tongue in, causing her to let out a deep moan. Megan knew how to go slow and she knew how to make it last long; she knew how to torture her lovers with desire and drive them wild, but that was not what she did this time.

There was not a hint of hesitation as she plunged into Sherry, allowing herself to moan, and that only heightened the sensation. This was the closest Megan ever got to being quiet, one of the few times that Sherry did not have to listen to her ramble on about how much ass she had kicked that day or to the lewd, tasteless, poorly thought out jokes that were rarely even funny. She could not say that she liked Megan, but it was times like these that she forgot that, losing herself in the pleasure and the quiet.

She wasn't going to last long at this rate, but that was alright. It was never bad, even when it was quick, and Megan was fierce tonight, licking her roughly, her face buried within Sherry's flesh. She could always tell when her lovers were getting close, had each little behavior memorized and knew just how to tip them over the edge, and all she had to do was pick up speed just a little bit more and then Sherry was there, crying out and gripping the sheets beneath her as she was wracked with tremors of pleasure.

Her moan faded into labored breathing as she rode out her orgasm and Megan pulled back, looking up at her and grinning, proud of her work. She almost always did this first, before she asked them to do something for her, and she watched Sherry's face, watched her writhe with ecstasy until finally, she came down from it, panting.

“Wow, watching that made me really fucking horny,” was the first thing Megan said when Sherry met her eyes. “I mean, I already was but, holy shit, that just made it even worse, ya know? Alright, get up, let's switch.”

And she got up and watched as Megan laid down just as she had before, looking up at her expectantly. Sherry hadn't had any experience with this part of things; none of the girls brought here ever did, but Megan was patient enough with them and soon enough, they were all quite skilled, if she were to be believed. And she always seemed to enjoy herself and was always impatient to have one of her wives satisfy her, though she always treated them first.

“My turn,” she said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> likE Ii said i am sorry


End file.
